


I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: Poe Dameron loves kids and one day he would like his own. You are completely the opposite.





	I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of fics with Poe and kids so here is one that isn’t. I’d do anything for Poe but I won’t do that (have kids). Modern day setting. Phasma is a rich powerful businesswoman who loves her wife, kids and money.

You watched Poe disappear under a pile of kids and you couldn’t help but smile. It was Ben’s birthday and no matter how old he got, Leia always put on a huge party for him and invited practically the whole world.

Poe was currently being piled on by Finn and Rey’s triplets and Phasma’s two daughters. There was something amusing about Poe being taken down by five toddlers. You looked up to see Leia wearing that all knowing grin on her face. She wore it on the day Poe asked you out and the day he asked you to marry him. You had an idea of what would be running through Leia’s head and you were proved right when she came over to you.

“Any plans for your own?” She said.

It was no secret Leia wanted grandchildren. She was always dropping hints to her son about him settling down and finding someone. She wouldn’t accept Ben’s cat as her grandkid.

“No and I’m not sure I’ll ever plan to.” You replied.

“Have you told Poe?”

You turned to look at Leia in surprise. You thought she’d try and argue with you that you were young and didn’t know what you wanted but instead Leia accepted it.

“Oh Y/N don’t look at me like that. I know I can be pushy on everyone having kids but I just want everyone to be happy. It’s Han who is worse than me. I just think he’s more subtle about it.” Leia said and she smiled at you.

“I’ll tell Poe when we get home. I know it’s something I should of told him already but I don’t want to ruin anything. He loves kids so much. Look at him.”

You and Leia turned to look at Poe who had managed to untangle himself from all the kids and he turned to you with a big grin on his face. There was a pang in your chest as you realised how he must be going to feel.

* * *

“Hey are you ok?” Poe said as you entered your apartment. You threw your keys in the dish by the door and tossed your coat to the side.

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. You looked like you were having a fun time but when Leia talked to you, you seemed upset.”

You didn’t reply instead you sighed. You and Poe were about to get married it was probably a good time as any to tell him.

“Poe we need to talk.”

He didn’t say anything and he guided you to the sofa.

“I watched you at the party with all those kids and….” You stopped talking and tried to find the right words.

“You don’t want to have children.” Poe finished for you and you looked at him in surprise.

“Hey it’s ok Y/N. I figured out a while ago that children weren’t for you.” Poe moved closer to you and held your hands. You felt your heartbeat slow down.

“What about you though, you love kids.” You said and Poe laughed at you.

“Yeah but I’m not going to force you into have children just because of me. Besides you know Rey and Finn’s triplets keep me busy when I’m babysitting them.” Poe pulled you closer to him.

“I feel like I’m competing with them for your attention.” You told him and you rested your head on his shoulder.

“I’d choose you everytime. You’re the only one who will laugh at my jokes. Kids these days don’t appreciate good humour.” He said, stroking your hair.

“Kids these days? You sound old. I don’t want to marry an old man.” You lifted your head off his shoulder and smiled at him.

“You know me I like to feel young.”

“You’re such a goof, Dameron.”

Poe winked at you and got up off the sofa.

“I’m going to build us a blanket fort, we are going to watch some netflix in our pajamas’s and feel like kids ourselves……unless you’d much rather we do something more adult….” Poe suggested to you with a smirk on his face.

You threw a pillow at him and you winked back at him.


End file.
